Words Are Forever
by Song Of Hope
Summary: After Fakir has an ominous and terrible dream, Mytho and Rue suddenly appear. Unsure of what is going on, Fakir tells Mytho his dream, and they don't tell the girls. But who belonged to those big brown eyes he saw in his dream? And who's Auteur?
1. The Unknown Return

**Song Of Hope: This will be my first continuous Princess Tutu fanfiction. I tend to not update stories for a long time, then update them after forgetting about them for a long time (sometimes up to months). Do not become too anxious with this story. You have been forewarned. Also, I tend to drabble on about random things in these intros. Did you notice that Duck's freckles disappear when she turns into Princess Tutu?**

Fakir was watching Princess Tutu dancing with Mytho. He saw Rue, crying at the sight.

"No, Mytho, you're supposed to love me! You made me your princess, not Tutu!"

"I do, and I did. What is going on? I can't stop dancing!" Princess Tutu looked to Fakir, her eyes pleading.

"Fakir! Help me! I can't stop." Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Duck!" He tried to move, but he couldn't move at all. "What?" He realized they all had strings. Rue and Fakir started dancing together.

"No! Fakir!"

"Duck!"

"Mytho!"

"Rue!" They switched partners, so now Fakir was dancing with Princess Tutu, and Mytho was dancing with Rue.

"Fakir, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Duck, I don't know." They heard laughing. It was an obviously female voice, of a girl about their age.

"That's much better. These two couples look better together than the other two." They looked up and saw two huge brown eyes. "These two will do just fine though. I don't need the other two." Rue and Mytho disappeared, out of sight. "Now, what to do, what to do? So many different things that I could do, and it's hard to choose. A kissing scene would be nice." They moved closer together and were kissing. "No, that's too simple. Maybe an argument." They moved apart and made motions like they were arguing.

"But I'm not upset with Fakir about anything."

"And I don't have anything against Duck."

"How about a betrayal?" Mytho appeared again, and then he was kissing Tutu. Tutu looked like she wanted to leave, because whomever it was doing this couldn't control their eyes, and Tutu's eyes said that she didn't want to do this. Mytho's did as well, but the rest of them looked like they wanted to. Rue appeared, and fell to the ground crying. Fakir clenched his fists.

"That's just terrible. Duck!"

"Don't make Mytho kiss her! I'm his princess, not Tutu!" Mytho and Rue disappeared again.

"Then why not a fists fight! That would be fun!" The Lonhengrin sword was lying on the ground. Fakir picked it up and tried to kill Tutu. "A fight over deceit, and deceit from his one true love. Now that's an interesting story!"

"No! Don't make me do this! DUCK!"

"FAKIR!"

"I don't want to hurt Duck!"

"You won't simply be hurting her, you'd be killing her. A tragic love story, that ends with you both dead in the end."

"NO!"

"FAKIR!" Like the Ghost Knight, he cut Princess Tutu in half.

"NO! DUCK!" He lifted the sword up, and this time he wasn't trying to go against the strings. He stabbed himself through the heart with his sword, and started to die. "I agree with whoever is pulling my strings! I can't live with the fact that I killed Duck." He shot up out of the bed. "DUCK!" He looked frantically until he saw Duck, sleeping in her little basket with blankets, or, no longer sleeping, but half awake. "Oh thank god. It was just a dream." Duck fully woke up.

"Quack?" She tilted her head. He smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong Duck. It was just a bad dream." She jumped on the bed and looked at him, with questioning eyes, obviously wanting to know what the dream was about. "It's okay, you don't need to know what happened. Just go back to sleep." He lay down on his side, facing away from Duck. She climbed over his side, and cuddled up against him, and looked up at him. He smiled, and rubbed her head.

"Quack!"

"Thanks Duck." They went back to sleep.

In the morning, Fakir woke up and realized his arm was on something. When he saw what that was, he fell out of the bed, blushing and embarrassed. On the bed, there was Duck, as a human girl, and very much naked. Looking away, he covered her with his blanket. Then he left one of his shirts on the bed, a large one, so that it would cover fully. She had gotten a slight gain in her upper regions and lower places of her body, since she had, in fact, not been dancing for almost two years at that point, so she had gained the body of someone older. Her hair had also become longer, going past her own feet. He didn't recall writing Duck back into her body. None of his stories had worked. And he certainly didn't write her turning into a naked girl while they were both sleeping. He went into where he still had some of his mother's old clothes and grabbed them for Duck. Then he heard a shriek.

"Called it." She came running downstairs, wrapped up in her blanket.

"FAKIR! When did I become human? Did you do this?" She stopped. "We didn't do anything, did we?" He blushed.

"We didn't do anything idiot!" He threw the clothes at her. "Now put these on, before Caron wakes up and thinks we did!" She ran into Fakir's room and quickly put on the clothes he gave her, which fit rather loosely. It was a white shirt with a red dress over it, and white undergarments.

"Fakir, I'm dressed now." He came in. "So, what did you write?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." She walked over to his bookcase. "Hey! Don't read those!" She picked up a book that said the Fairy and the Duck. It had a magical fairy princess that needed to switch places so she wouldn't have to marry a nobleman of her father's court, and so she swapped places with a duck, which, as a reward, became human permanently after the duck falls in love with the nobleman. "This story is all about me." She read another one, where true love's kiss turned a duck into her desired form. "And this one too." Another one was where a brave knight used forbidden magic to turn a duck into a human, to have her pretend to be his bride so that he could escape marrying a horrible and hateful noblewoman, only to make her his real bride. "Fakir, are these all about me?" He nodded, blushing madly. "These are so sweet Fakir!"

"You weren't supposed to read them idiot." She giggled. Over the years, idiot had actually become a term of endearment.

"But they're so good! And you are so sweet Fakir. I never knew you felt for me like that. It's really sweet." She started dancing.

"Duck, why are you dancing?" She grabbed him and pulled him into a pas de deux.

"Because I haven't danced in two year! This is so much fun!" He started smiling. He went along with her dancing, including a lift. Caron came in.

"Fakir, what is that Duck!" He realized Duck was there, as a human, dancing with Fakir.

"Isn't this great Caron? Duck's a human again."

"Well, if she's a human, then there's something wrong. I'm just as happy for you both as anyone, but when things don't make sense, there's something wrong. I don't want you both to end up hurt." They stopped dancing.

"Caron's right. As happy as I am that you're human again, I don't want to find out we've become someone else's puppets. The story ended, so has another one started?"

"That's what I think. Maybe we should look into this." They heard knocking. "I'll go get it." He left the room and went downstairs, only to be completely shocked. "That's impossible!" Two people came upstairs, one with white hair and orange eyes, and the other with black hair and red eyes.

"Mytho? Rue?" Fakir hugged Mytho and Duck hugged Rue. They pushed them away.

"While we are happy to see you too, there's something wrong here. We were just in the middle of a negotiation when we found ourselves right outside of your home."

"And the danger of that is Drosselmeyer. He might be returning."

"Or it could be someone else?"

"Well, until we figure something out, why don't we get reacquainted? We'll do it in this room, and you two do it in another room." Rue shoved Mytho and Fakir out.

"Hey, this is my room!" She closed the door.

"Why'd you do that Rue?" Duck sat down on the bed.

"Because, right now, there's something I need to tell you. And don't tell Mytho."

"Well, what is it?" She sat down on the bed.

"I'm pregnant." Duck stood up.

"What?"

"I stopped dancing because my royal duties took up most of my time, but as one knows, once a woman stops dancing, she goes through certain changes. And those certain changes allowed me to become pregnant with Mytho's child." She put her hand on her stomach.

"That's amazing Rue!"

"Yes, it is, but if we've been dragged into another story, then that might put the baby in danger, especially if I'm forced to dance. It's a terrible idea to be dancing while you're pregnant. And so many other things." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose my child. And worse, what if Mytho hates me because I lost the baby?"

"He wouldn't hate you! It wouldn't be your fault! Who is doing this is the one to blame! But you won't lose the baby!" Rue smiled at her.

"You're always so hopeful, even though you don't have Mytho's heart shard of hope anymore. I guess you were always just so hopeful." Duck smile. "Now, why don't we do something about your hair, and then we'll go shopping for some new clothes. You look like you're wearing someone's mother's clothes." She looked down.

"Yeah, and with my clumsiness, I'll probably trip over it." Rue got behind Duck and started styling her hair.

"So, how have you and Fakir been lately?"

"Oh, I turned back from a duck into a human this morning, but I've mainly still been a duck. I've been living with Fakir while he's been rewriting Drosselmeyer's stories. After school, I just swim on the lake while he writes, then he calls me to him and we come home. It's the same process everyday. He still goes to the academy, and it seems that Pike and Lillie are confused because I'm not around, but they don't remember me, and a lot of people, like Mr. Cat, turned into regular animals. And Mr. Cat finally got a Mrs. Cat, so he can't use his threat anymore even if he was the way he was before." Rue smiled.

"Interesting. Are you going to re-enroll at the academy?"

"Yeah, I wonder if Pike and Lillie will remember me once I get there."

"I don't know. Once the story ended, everyone went back to how their lives used to be, before we interfered, except for me. Once the Raven kidnapped me and raised me on his blood, he forced me to become a character. But the story is back between the pages of a book, although it seems a new story has come out of this old one. There." Rue stood up. "Your hair is done." It was styled similar to how it used to be, only there was a braid circle around her head, behind her bangs, and then it turned into a braid that went behind her head. She still had that piece of hair sticking straight up, though.

"It's different."

"Yes, but so are you, and so is everyone."

**With Mytho and Fakir**

"Well, that was just strange."

"Mytho, they're girls, they always do weird things. Idiot."

"So, what's been going on?"

"Well, Duck turned into a human this morning."

"Wasn't Duck always a human?"

"What do you mean? Oh wait, you never found out."

"Found out what?"

"Duck was Princess Tutu." Mytho was very shocked.

"And why did no one tell me?"

"Well, after a while it seems somewhat obvious, but Duck and Tutu are two very different people. Their appearances are also slightly different. If it weren't for the fact that Duck had Tutu's pendant, then I never would've figured it out. Anyways, Duck's been stuck as a duck these last two years, and this morning, she was suddenly a girl again." Fakir looked troubled by something.

"What's wrong Fakir?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's the look on your face. There's something wrong." Fakir then proceeded to tell Mytho his dream from the night before.

"And then I slashed Duck in half. Just like the Ghost Knight."

"That is some ominous dream. And the outcome doesn't look good."

"I did feel betrayed by Duck, though, but not enough to kill her. I felt betrayed by the fact that she let someone push her around like that. But what if that's what's going to happen?"

"How about this, I'll try and not kiss Duck. I'll only kiss Rue." Fakir smiled.

"That would be much appreciated. But still, what happened in my dream was really unnerving, and really bleak."

"Well, unless it's seen fit, we won't need to tell Rue or Duck, not unless it's absolutely necessary."

**Song Of Hope: What did you think of my first chapter? R&R**


	2. The Rose Princess

**Song Of Hope: If you are reading this, then congratulations, you are still alive. You have survived the Mayan apocalypse. I just hope you're not married to someone because you thought the world was really going to end *cough Glee cough*. Personally, I think the Doctor did it. That's why we're still here. Thank you Doctor and whatever companion at the time helped him!**

Since today was a school day and Fakir would be at school, Duck and Rue went shopping since he wouldn't be there to object to spending money on clothes, and so that they could take his wallet easily since he never brought it to school. They went through town, going through various clothing stores.

"Oh, I like this one." Duck held up a dress with yellow feathers all over it.

"Duck, that's made of duck feathers. Are you really sure you want it? Besides, it'll make you look like a duck."

"But I am a-!" Rue went and covered Duck's mouth.

"Yes, I know that, but we don't want the rest of the world to know that. And you'd be practically shouting it out by wearing that dress." She took her hand off of Duck's mouth.

"Well then, what do you think I should buy?"

"This." She held up one of the school uniforms.

"You think I should go back to school?" She nodded.

"I'm sure now that you're older you'll dance more beautifully. And I do want to go back to school, but…" She put her hand on her stomach.

"I understand Rue. So, you want me to dance because you can't?"

"Yes, please." Duck nodded.

"Alright." They went up to the check out counter.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in school?" Rue handled it, since Duck's abilities under pressure aren't very good.

"We're new here sir. And I'm not here as a student, my friend here is. I'm taking a curricular course at home for my purposes, but my friend is a ballet student, and can't do the same as me because of it."

"Well, as long as you two aren't skipping school." He took their money. As Duck and Rue started walking out, a girl, about their age, with light brown hair that went to her knees, with bangs like Fakir's, except to the other side, with brown eyes, wearing a long green dress, holding a bag, came in. She picked out a school uniform. She went up to the counter and checked it out.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in school if you're buying that?"

"I'm new here. I came from another town a while away."

"Well, I don't need to know that, now do I? I just need the money." She looked worried.

"But, um, I don't have any money with me." Rue and Duck turned to her.

"Do you think this is a soup kitchen or something? It's a store, which means you need money to get one of these uniforms! No money, no dress!" Rue quickly walked up to the man, with Duck following behind.

"We're sorry sir. This is our friend, She was supposed to meet us here earlier and I have the money for her dress. She was afraid she would lose it and gave it to me. I almost forgot about it. Here you go sir." Rue handed him the money. "I'm terribly sorry for the mix up."

"Well, don't let it happen again! Now get out." She nodded and all three of them walked out. The girl smiled at them.

"Thank you for helping me out." Rue smiled at her.

"It was no problem."

"I'm Auteur."

"My name is Rue."

"And I'm Duck." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. I really can't thank you enough."

"Would you please stop thanking us? It's rather annoying."

"Rue! She just wants to show how happy she is that she's already made two new friends."

"Friends?" They turned to Auteur.

"Yeah, friends."

"But, we don't know each other." Rue sighed.

"Duck could make friends with a leaf. She sees someone and automatically says 'you're my friend.' That's how Duck works." Duck got mad.

"And you stay away from everyone except for me and Mytho." Auteur laughed.

"You two fight like two old ladies. That shows how good of friends you are. Well, I've got to go home and get some stuff ready. Good-bye. I hope to see you in school tomorrow." Auteur left. Duck smiled.

"Wow, she's really nice."

"Yes, now, let's go and find some other clothes for you two wear when you're not in school." Duck nodded and they left.

**At Auteur's House**

Auteur walked into a very old, lonely looking house. There was a clock, a kitchen, and a bed all in the same room. It had a simple table with one chair, and an oval golden picture frame. In the frame, there was a picture of her, as a young girl, a man behind her with short brown hair and green eyes, and a woman with long green hair and brown eyes. There was the top of the head of someone in front of the woman, but the rest was torn off in a way that looked like bird talons. She set down the bag she had and picked up the picture. Her eyes teared up as she held the picture.

"Mom, Dad, I miss you both so much. I don't know how I'm here, but I'll get you back, like how I came back. I will." She then went into her bag and got out a quill, and inkwell, some parchment, and a paperweight to hold it down as she sat down in the chair.

**At Fakir's House**

Fakir had already gotten home from school and was looking for his wallet under the stove in the kitchen, with a giant pile of dirty dishes by the sink. Then, Duck and Rue came in, holding several dresses. Fakir looked at them.

"Did you guys take my wallet?" Rue threw it back to him.

"Don't worry, we didn't spend that much."

"We only spent about forty dollars on ourselves." He looked in his wallet.

"There's fifty missing. Ten dollars is about the cost of a uniform for school." He put the wallet back in his pocket. Then he walked over to the sink and started washing dishes.

"We bought this girl a uniform. She was about our age, and she didn't have the money, and the shopkeeper was giving her a hard time." He turned to them, drying the dish he had in his hands.

"Oh really. And what was the name of this supposed girl?"

"Oh, her name was Auteur." He dropped the dish and it shattered on the ground. "Fakir!"

"Did you just say Auteur?"

"Fakir?"

"Did your just say Auteur?"

"Yes, Duck did, but Fakir, why is that so important?"

"Did she say where she lived?"

"No, but Fakir, why is it so important? What's so special about a girl named Auteur?"

"Did she have brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes, but give us a straight answer. Why is it important?" He went over to Duck and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How old was she?!"

"Fakir!" He saw that he was hurting her and that she was tearing up. He let go.

"I'm sorry Duck."

"Fakir, what was that about?"

"Nothing. It couldn't be who I thought it was. The person I was thinking of is dead. I guess it was just because I thought it was her, but it can't be."

"Who did you think she was?"

"It's none of your business. She's dead, and the dead can't come back."

**At Auteur's House**

"Dang! I can't think of how to write it out!" Suddenly, she realized her clock had stopped ticking. "Huh? Why did the clock stop working?" She looked at it and saw the pendulum was at the farthest swing to the right, and stopped. "No way, that can't happen!"

"Are you really sure about that?" She turned and saw a funny old man with weird eyes and a weird hat.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm your great-great-great grandfather, Drosselmeyer."

"You mean the dead author Drosselmeyer? You can't be here, you're dead."

"Yes, and yet I'm here. You're looking for a way to bring your parents back, after you came back, right?" She stood up.

"How do you know that?"

"Why, I'm the one who brought you back."

"Really, you brought me back?"

"Yes, and I can bring your parents back."

"I don't need your help. I just need to write it, and it happens. It's always worked like that. I've always been able to make my stories come true."

"You've written a few stories, correct?"

"Yes, since I got back."

"Well, none of them have come true. Do you want to know why?" She realized what he was trying to say.

"You've been keeping my stories from coming true?"

"Indeed. But, if you do what I want you to do, then I'll bring back your parents." She sighed in defeat.

"What do I have to do?"

"Simple. I want you to be a part of my new story. Since my characters from The Prince and the Raven ruined my original ending, I have decided to make a sequel to the story, and it involves you. It involves a girl who was once a duck, a girl raised on raven's blood, a princes who had shattered his own heart, only to have Princess Tutu piece it back together, and a knight who feels the pen is mightier than the sword. And it also involves a girl who wants just one thing. Her family. But in order to get her family back, she must find the Seeds of Life. But Princess Tutu, Princess Kraehe, Prince Siegfried, and the reincarnated Knight, try to stop her, because they think that she is doing something evil, when she truly is trying to save her family and they are the ones being evil. While she does get her family back, the princesses both die at the hands of their own true loves."

"And who is this "girl" looking to get back her family?"

"That would be you. That's the role you shall play in this story, but when you are looking for the Seeds of Life, you shall be Princess Rosette." Suddenly, Auteur found herself wearing a pendant. It was a choker with a black lace and two rosebuds on it. "This will enable you to find the Seeds of Life, and for every seed you find, each rose will start blooming. Once you find them all, you simply plant the roses on the graves of your parents. They will come back, just the way they were before they died. Do you agree?" She sighed.

"Yes, the death of two shall pay for the resurrection of two, their lives in exchange for my parents. A life for a life." Drosselmeyer smiled.

"Perfect. Now, the Seeds are scattered throughout the town, and in the hearts of people, as well as hidden away in objects too. Here." Suddenly, a silver ring with a large black stone was on her finger. "This will glow when you are close to a Seed. Make my story a good one." Drosselmeyer disappeared, and everything went back to normal. She looked at the ring on her finger.

"So, I have to find the Seeds of Life? If it means getting my family back, I'll do what I must."

**Song Of Hope: Sorry for waiting to update for so long. I kinda forgot about this story. I write mostly Beyblade. I told you I would forget it! But please R&R.**


	3. Seed of Torture

**Song Of Hope: Here's the next chapter in the story. I changed her name from Princess Vila to Princess Rosette, because it makes more sense. I honestly don't remember why I choose Vila. But anyways, let's get on with the story.**

Fakir, Mytho, and Duck went to school the next morning. Fakir had gotten them registered the day before. He was confused when Rue said that she wouldn't be going, but just signed Mytho and Duck up.

"I wonder if Pique and Lillie will remember me."

"I wrote the town's memories of the story away, so they won't remember you. I'm sorry Duck."

"It's okay. I know that it was important to make sure that no one would remember because then there would be too many unanswerable questions." Mytho smiled at her.

"Well, since they were your friends before, I'm sure you'll easily befriend them once more." Duck thought about it.

"Yeah, I could easily, but I'm a little scared of what Lillie will do."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine."

**Later-After Changing**

Duck, Fakir, and Mytho were sitting down waiting for the class to start. Duck leaned over to Fakir.

"I wonder who our new teacher is going to be since Mr. Cat is just a cat again?"

"Well, it's Mr. Danseur. He'll be here in a bit."

"Oh." Then, in walked their teacher, but instead of it being a normal human, it was indeed Mr. Cat.

"Mr. Cat?!" Fakir covered her mouth.

"Be quiet Duck."

"Good morning. Mr. Danseur was unavailable. He's out of town for quite some time. Something about his mother. Regardless, let's get started. Start with warm-ups, or I will have you marry one of my sons or daughters!" They quickly started warming up.

"Well, one good thing, Mr. Cat can't force us to marry him, bad news, now he can force all the students to marry someone, either his daughters or his sons."

"Is there something wrong with my children Miss Duck?" She turned and saw Mr. Cat, angry.

"No, no, no! It's just that, wait, how do you remember me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are the most graceless ballerina in the entire school."

"That's harsh."

"It's true, now get to work on your warm ups, or I will have you marry one of my sons!" She nodded and started warming up even faster.

"Fakir, I thought that no one had their memories."

"They shouldn't. I'm just as confused as you are." Then, Pique and Lillie came over.

"Duck! Where have you been?"

"We haven't seen you for two years!"

"Oh, um, I was at my grandmother's house, because she was really sick and we were staying until she got better."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Don't get mad at Duck! She was born absent-minded! She was born so stupid and ditzy!"

"Lillie! Let go of my neck and stop rubbing my head!"

"Might I suggest you leave Duck alone?" They turned and saw Fakir and Mytho.

"Fakir!" Pique started whispering to Duck. "Since when are you a Fakir girl?"

"Pique!"

"Pique, Lillie, I think Duck would rather appreciated it if you didn't crowd up so close to her since she only just got back." They turned and saw Mytho asking them kindly to leave Duck alone.

"Well, since you're nice about it, okay." Pique leaned in and whispered in Duck's ear "We'll talk to you later." They walked away. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair in a bun, brown eyes, wearing a black choker with two rosebuds, burst in.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know what time I was supposed to be here! This is my first day here!" Mr. Cat looked at her.

"Just be sure to not be late again Miss Auteur, or I will force you to marry one of my sons!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now start warming up!" She quickly went over to one of the beams and started stretching. Fakir was in absolute silence.

"No, how can that be? She's dead." Duck looked at him.

"Fakir? Are you alright?" Like he was in a trance, he walked over to Auteur, who looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with?"

"Auteur, don't you recognize me?" She shook her head.

"No, sorry. Should I?" He looked heartbroken.

"I'm your brother." She was very confused.

"I don't have a brother. I'm an only child. You seem to have me mixed up with someone else." He sighed.

"I guess so." He walked back over to Duck and Mytho. Duck looked at him with concern.

"Fakir, are you alright?"

"Fakir, who did you think she was?"

"It's definitely her, but dammit it, why can't she remember me?"

"Fakir, who is she?"

"No one. It's fine. She's not who I thought she was." It hurt him to lie to Duck, but how could he explain it. She looks exactly the same as when she died. And she died when he was little, not long after his parents.

"Fakir, you're not fine."

"Duck I can't explain it. Even I'm confused. When I figure it out, I'll tell you what it is, alright?"

"Promise on your heart shards?"

"Which one?"

"Any heart shard. Just promise me!"

"Fine, I promise on the heart shard of love that I will tell you what is going on once I figure it out." She smiled. _"Idiot,"_ he thought to himself, _"Out of all the heart shards, why did I have to pick that one? Why did I say that?"_

**In Drosselmeyer's Clock**

"Oh dear, it seems as if Auteur doesn't remember her own baby brother. Fakir just swore on his heart shard of love that he'd fulfill that promise." There were three gears, each with a different face, while Drosselmeyer stood in the middle of one gear. "But what if the horror of what his big sister is no is just too much for hm to tell Duck? Doesn't he know that when you swear on a specific part of your heart that you lose it if you break that promise." Another gear fell down. "And what about Rue? With what's going to start happening, she'll lose her baby. Maybe I need a little assistant to help me through this." He heard large banging. "Okay, I just want to get rid of her and her drum! Uzura!" the little green haired puppet came to Drosselmeyer, banging her drum.

"Yes zura?"

"Uzura, I want you to go back to Goldcrown Town, understand?"

"Yes I do zura!"

"And take these with you. Give them to Duck and Rue, as well as these." It was a red pendant and a purple pendant, identical to the Princess Tutu ones, except for one was purple.

"Heart shards zura?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what are they zura?"

"You don't need to know that Uzura, just go to Goldcrown." She saluted him.

"Yes sir zura!" A gear came down and Uzura jumped into it.

**Fakir's House**

Fakir was sitting at the table and talking with Caron. He stood up.

"That's not possible."

"Caron, sit down." He sat down.

"But still, your sister? Are you sure it was Auteur?"

"Yes. She looked exactly like she did before she got sick and died."

"This is all very strange. First Duck turns into a human, the Rue and Mytho come, and then your dead sister shows up. Next thing you know, we'll be hearing Uzura's drums." Then, they heard a drum. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah." Then, Uzura walked in.

"Where's Rue and Duck zura?"

"Uzura?"

"I have things for Rue and Duck zura! Drosselmeyer told me to give them things zura, but he wouldn't tell me what they were zura! All he told me was that they weren't heart shards zura!" She started banging her drum again. "Drosselmeyer is confusing zura." Rue and Duck came down from upstairs.

"Fakir, what's that-Uzura!" Rue stopped her sentence. Duck ran over to Uzura and hugged her.

"Uzura! I haven't seen you since I became a duck."

"You're human again zura!" Duck put her down.

"I know. But what are you doing here?" She held out the pendants.

"Drosselmeyer sent me here zura! He wanted me to give you these zura." Duck picked up the red pendant, while Rue picked up the purple pendant. "He wouldn't tell me what they were zura, but he said they weren't heart shards zura."

"Uzura, did Drosselmeyer say anything else?"

"No zura." Duck and Rue looked at each other.

"Should we put them on?"

"I think we should."

"But Rue, what about-?"

"Right now, the town is about to be in another one of Drosselmeyer's stories. We just ended one, and now, we are the ones who can stop another. We don't have much of a choice." Duck smiled at her.

"Then let's do it." They put on the pendants. The pendants started glowing then it faded out.

"Uzura, do you know what these are for?"

"No zura! Drosselmeyer doesn't tell me much zura." She started banging on her drum. "He's really weird zura."

**Where Auteur Is**

Auteur was at a food stall at the part of town where everybody sells their food. She grabbed a few tomatoes and handed the woman a few coins.

"Thank you." She walked away. Then, she saw a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes being picked on by some slightly older boys.

"Go away freak!"

"No one likes you!" They started throwing sticks at her.

"Everybody hates you!"

"Why don't you just go away and die." Auteur ran over to her.

"Leave her alone!" They saw her coming and ran away. She bent down to the little girl's height. "Are you alright?" She was crying.

"Why are they mean to me? Mom and dad are mean to me!"

"Well, I won't be mean to you." She stopped crying and looked up at her.

"Do you swear?" She smiled and made an X over her heart.

"Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?" Auteur smiled.

"Yes." The little girl jumped up.

"Yay!" She grabbed Auteur's hand. "Let's go play a game!" She started dragging Auteur. "My name is Qual."

"I'm Auteur."

"Aut, aut, aut." She had a hard time getting it out.

"If it's easier, you can just call me sis." Qual looked up at her.

"I can?" Auteur nodded.

"Of course."

"Let's go sis!"

**Later**

They played hopscotch about thirty times before Auteur had to say that she was too tired. They were sitting down underneath a large tree.

"So Qual, do your parents really do mean stuff to you?"

"They say mean things to me. They saw they don't love me. And kids pick on me since I can just say words with one sound. That's why I can't say your name. I sound not smart since I talk like that."

"It's not your fault. There are people who can talk properly. They stutter instead though." Then, more kids came and threw sticks at Qual out of nowhere.

"We hate you!"

"Go away!"

"You're stupid Qual!"

"No one likes you!" Auteur stood up.

"You will leave this poor girl alone or I will tell all your parents what you are doing right now!"

"They hate her too!"

"Everybody hates her."

"No one wants her, not even her own parents." Auteur turned and saw Qual crying, with glowing green vines all around her. Auteur's ring then started glowing. She looked back at Qual.

_"Is it a Seed?"_ Qual started shouting, covering her ears.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" She was shouting at the top of her lungs, screaming at them. Auteur turned back to them.

"Leave the girl alone, now! If your parents won't do anything to stop you, then I will!" She took a menacing step at them, and they ran away.

**At Fakir's House**

Rue and Duck heard a distant shouting. Then they saw their pendants glowing.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Drosselmeyer?"

"I think so. Let's go and find out for sure."

* * *

Auteur realized that Qual had a Seed of Life.

_"She's being tormented by every person in town except for me. Are the Seeds of Life things you experience throughout your life? How do I turn into Princess Rosette?"_ She turned to Qual. "Qual, I need to go." She grabbed Auteur's skirt.

"Don't leave me! They will come back!"

"I'm going to go and find something for you to defend yourself with. This way, you'll be able to stop them."

"Oh, then come back real fast." Auteur smiled.

"Don't worry, I will." She walked away.

* * *

As Duck and Rue ran, their pendants glowed stronger. Then, they saw a little girl sitting by herself.

"Rue, do you think it could be that girl? Maybe she's the one we're looking for."

"Let's find out." They walked up to her.

"Hello." She stood up and looked scared.

"Leave me here with just me! Don't get more close!" Duck and Rue looked at each other.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?"

"Leave me here with just me! Don't talk to me! Go to a new place not here!"

"We're not going to hurt you."

"Lies!"

"We really won't." Then, they saw green vines wrapped around her.

"STOP IT! GO TO A NEW PLACE THAT'S NOT HERE! DON'T BE HERE! BE AT A NEW PLACE NOT HERE!"

* * *

Auteur looked at her ring.

"How am I going to change into Princess Rosette?" Suddenly, she heard Qual shouting. "Qual! She's being tormented by someone else! How do I help her?!"

* * *

Drosselmeyer was looking at the scene from the perspective of a gear.

"Oh dear, Rue and Duck have no idea what's going on, Auteur doesn't know how to change into Princess Rosette, and Fakir is completely lost within the whole thing. And the prince seems to have disappeared altogether. This is very interesting. Will Auteur figure out how to turn into Princess Rosette? Perhaps I should give it a push."

* * *

Auteur heard a whisper in her head. _"You just have to think it."_ She looked around, but then thought about what she heard. Then, she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and thought about being a different person, about being a Princess named Princess Rosette. Then, she changed. Her hair came up in a bun that looked like a rose, with a green crown that looked like leaves, wearing a pink tutu top with a sweetheart neckline, and the tutu skirt looked like it was made with pink rose petals. Her ring then turned into a pink pendant with some weird wings things on it (Tutu's pendant). She had pink eye make-up and red lips. Each cheek had a rose on it, while her choker disappeared. She lost all memory of being Auteur, and only knew herself as Princess Rosette.

* * *

Rue and Duck weren't sure what to do with the little girl.

"We won't hurt you."

"GO TO A NEW PLACE!" Then, vines came out of the ground, and covered her completely.

"Well, this gives us a chance to transform." Rue nodded. They both changed, Duck into Princess Tutu and Rue into Princess Kraehe, but Kraehe's outfit was different. The top was the same as Tutu's but black, she wore a purple version of Tutu's pendant, and she had a golden crown just like Tutu's. Her actual tutu and her hairstyle were still the same though. Tutu walked on pointe over to the girl.

"Please, we don't wish to hurt you, we only want to know what's wrong."

"GO TO A NEW PLACE!" Tutu was thrown back by vines. Kraehe held her hand out to her.

"Tutu!" Then, Kraehe was thrown back, but by a blast of rose petals. "What was that?"

'That was me." Tutu and Kraehe turned to see a new figure. "I'm Princess Rosette, and you will leave Qual alone." The shell of vines went back into the ground, revealing Qual.

"Sis!" She ran over and hugged her legs. "I knew you would come back!" Tutu looked at Kraehe.

"Who is that? I don't remember a Princess Rosette in any of Drosselmeyer's stories." Rosette turn to them.

"Be quiet!" She waved her hand, and rosebushes formed, going over their arms, legs, and middles. "That's better." She turned to Qual. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I promise, I won't hurt you at all. In fact, I just want to dance." She did the mime for dance and you.

"But I don't know how to dance."

"I'll lead, you follow." Qual smiled and took Rosette's hand. "Now, why do you think people pick on you?"

"I don't know. But they say I'm weak and not smart."

"Have you ever tried proving them wrong?"

"I have tried, but they won't hear me."

"You need to stand up for yourself, and it will end."

"I want it to end, but it just won't. All in town hate me and won't give me a chance to fight back."

"But things will get better. You just need to not let them do it. Stand up for yourself, and they'll stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now, Seed of Life, come out of this poor little girl. You don't belong there, especially not with someone so young." A green humanoid figure made of vines appeared behind her, then came over to Rosette.

"I am the experience of being tortured by others."

"You don't belong in a little girl, she's too young to know about that. Come, I shall show you where you belong." The figure turned into green dust, and then formed in Rosette's hand as two small seeds. "So these are the Seeds of Life? Now I know what they do." She disappeared, and the restraints holding Kraehe and Tutu disappeared.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Kraehe." Kraehe looked over at the little girl.

"Tutu, look!" She turned and saw Qual convulsing, her eyes closed.

"What's going on?"

"She called it a Seed of Life, so maybe when she takes it from whoever has one, it takes their life with it." She stopped convulsing, and started breathing very shallowly.

"How do we save her?" Kraehe went over and picked her up, cradling her in her arms.

"There there little girl. Everything will be alright. I won't let this happen to you. I won't let a child die! Not on my watch!" Suddenly, the ground started glowing, and little bits of light were going over to Kraehe.

"Kraehe, look at the ground!" She took her gaze off of the girl and at the ground. In amazement, she put her hand on the ground. "Kraehe, I think that you're pulling a little bit of life out of everything, not enough to kill them, but enough to save her." Kraehe then focused her power into bringing the energy into her hand, and once she felt she had enough, she put her hand on the little girl's chest, and pushed the light in.

"Please work, please work!" Then, the little girl started breathing deeper and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Kraehe smiled.

"You're safe now." Qual looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Last thing I know I can think back to, my mom had just put me in bed, and she kissed my head, and said 'I love you so much Qual.' Did a big thing happen?" Kraehe shook her head.

"No. Just go back to your mom." She jumped off of Kraehe's lap and ran away. Tutu and Kraehe then turned back into Duck and Rue.

"So, Princess Rosette is looking for the Seeds of Life?"

"That's just a mouthful, like saying the shards of Mytho's heart. Let's just say Life Seeds."

"Even so Rue, she looked like she wanted to help that little girl, and she even knew her name. Qual. But then, she almost killed her. Why?"

"Maybe she doesn't know that taking the seeds kill the people that they are in."

"We should tell Mytho and Fakir right away. Maybe they'll know what to do." Rue nodded, and they left.

**Song Of Hope: I'm glad I got the third chapter up the same day as the second. Then again, today is the first day of break, so I have much more time to work on this story. R&R**


End file.
